


【卡波夫】 【冬寡】尘与雪

by Icylily



Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 致那些被黑暗阻隔的，花与水。





	【卡波夫】 【冬寡】尘与雪

 

 

融化的冰雪从枝头滴落，瓦西里·卡波夫上校抹去脖子上的雪水，收紧大衣朝雪地中央走去。

嘹亮的手风琴声盖过了呼呼的风声，他的士兵正围绕着篝火搓着冻僵的手指，用跑调的嗓音高唱“草原啊草原”，跳动的火光将一张张年轻的脸庞染得通红。

他能叫出他们每个人的名字，生日，以及军牌上的番号。此刻他们都是他的孩子，如同一名普通的父亲，他希望孩子们能平安归来——即使内心深处他明白，很多人明天将无法坐在这里。

每个人都在笑。他们正在不断接近胜利，而战争只会越来越残酷。

“长官！”

有人注意到了他，对他举起手里的杯子。明知杯子装的是什么，他却点头默许了这种逾矩的行为，如同不苟言笑却心怀慈爱的父亲，在严格管束的孩子们试图找一点乐子时选择背过脸去。

伏特加的味道愈加浓烈。男人们醉醺醺地开着彼此的玩笑，有人从贴身衣袋里取出小小的照片，按在唇上疯狂地吻着。

这让他想起了妮娜，想起她玫瑰色的脸颊和冰蓝色的眼睛，想起临别时她送给他的，用杜鹃和白桦树皮编成的花环，想起她曾对他说，活着回来，我等你。

从八岁时他们就玩在一起，十二岁时他们有了第一个吻，他发过誓，将来要让她成为自己的妻子。

“啊啊——啊！”

凄厉的惨叫惊飞了停在枝头休憩的一群乌鸦，对此早已司空见怪的士兵粗野地笑着，就安德烈能否撬开那家伙的嘴愉快地设起了赌局。

“我们得到情报了，卡波夫上校。”美国队长走出帐篷，靴子下的积雪咯吱作响，红蓝相间的制服在皑皑的白色中显得分外扎眼。“老实说我并不欣赏您的战术。”他看上去相当严肃，也相当地……趾高气扬。“但我必须承认它很有效。”

要指责他们是多么容易，沦陷的不是华盛顿，被抢指着自相残杀的也不是美国人。这位蓝眼睛的超级盟友恐怕压根不知道安德烈的审问对象是他的亲侄子，德国人俘虏了他，把他变成了自己的走狗，从那一刻起他就不再是他们的同胞了。

他掸去落在胡子上的雪片，眼角的余光发现了巴恩斯。他正将双手放在嘴边不停地呵气，作为美国队长的搭档他的外表毫不起眼，只有间或转动的眼珠透露这是个机警的孩子。

“我们已经做好了准备，如果你想活着看到日出的话，最好还是听从队长的指挥。”

他的声音很脆，毕竟只是个孩子。

 

***

绿色的射线正在撕裂房屋和人类。没时间去品尝恐惧，他被迫带着他的士兵后撤。

斯大林同志下达了天王星行动，无数相似的消耗战正在冰天雪地中悄然打响，鲜血渗透了脚下的每一寸土地，身后已没有退路，阻挡在纳粹炮火和祖国母亲之间的都是血肉之躯，只有血肉之躯。

然而今天又注定是非同寻常的一天，大雪中飞过浑身冒火的人，圆盾划破暗沉的夜空……他的心脏颤抖着，目光落在了那件红骷髅遗落的大炮上。

“把它搬出去，我要将它带回斯大林格勒……”

剧烈的爆炸声中断了他的指令，士兵、武器……理应属于他的一切在熊熊烈火中化为乌有。

“你这蠢货！骷髅早就布下了诡雷！”

他怅然望向朝他奔来的美国队长。他还是那么完美、强壮，方才的爆炸甚至没给他留下一点擦伤。

“你不会明白的……你不会的。你们和那些德国人，你们拥有各自的超级士兵，你们的秘密武器……但我们俄国人，我们拥有的……只有冬日。”

他喃喃自语着走向冒着浓烟的村庄，咆哮而过的风雪将蹒跚的背影吞噬殆尽。

 

***

波茨坦公告发布当天，卡波夫上校荣升为卡波夫少将，相伴而来的还有一封家书。

妮娜死了。

她在生第三个孩子时血崩而死，丈夫是某个他不认识的男人。

他匆匆返回家乡，在妮娜的葬礼上醉得不省人事，随后被人架回了旅馆。

钥匙还躺在上衣口袋里，家却在纳粹的空袭中夷为平地。

这真是出黑色喜剧，他揉着僵硬的嘴角，却再也笑不出来。

 

***

X部门，克格勃底下最臭名昭著的机构，成了他的新家，红房子的学员就是他的孩子。这其中也包括他从废墟中捡回来的那个男孩，亚历山大·卢金，他的小阿力克。

“我们离海峡群岛多远了？”

“那儿有什么东西！”

“这不是美国队长，卡波夫同志，这是什么？”

“希望，我的朋友……”他凝视着浸泡在海水中残缺不全的人体，仿佛又回到了多年以前那个大雪纷飞的夜晚。“未来的希望。”

 

***

昔日把酒言欢的老友匍匐在他脚下，被子弹射穿的肩膀还在汩汩流血，这一幕简直令人痛心。

“救救我，瓦西里，”戴眼镜的男人在血泊中呻吟。“我只想结束这场荒唐的竞赛……”

“科学无国界，科学家却有他们的祖国。”他按住冬兵的手腕，让黑洞洞的枪口对准眉心。“在你将图纸交给美国佬时你就应该想到这一天，谢廖沙。”

砰！

镜片染上一片赤红，抓在他裤脚上的手指松开了，阁楼里传来稚嫩的尖叫声和凌乱的脚步。

“找到他们。”

这是一条命令，冬兵却没有动。“他们还是孩子。”他嘀咕道，他的俄语已经听不出口音。

“找到他们，士兵。”他用更加严厉的语气重复。“不要留下活口。”

冬兵眨着眼睛，冰封已久的表情正在融化，化作显而易见的厌恶。

一个纤细苗条的身影上前挽住了冬兵的胳膊。“走吧，冬兵同志，”那是个动听的女声，“我来帮你。”

 

***

那是爱情。

它可能源自于擦肩而过后的一次回眸，目光交汇后情不自禁上扬的嘴角，或者近身搏击时骤然紊乱的呼吸……总之那是爱，无法隐藏也无法压抑的爱情。

“罗蒙诺夫同志，组织已经批准了你和肖思塔克夫同志的婚姻，你有三天时间准备婚礼。”

然而爱情是不被允许的，尤其在这里。

女孩笔挺地站着，双手背在身后。“阿莱克谢并没有向我求婚。”她的回答铿锵有力，让他不禁抬起头来。

“注意你的言辞，小娜塔莉。”他直直地望进女孩澄净的双眸，惊讶于那里面竟没有丝毫畏惧。“你让我开始担心我的战士了。”

女孩咬住嘴唇。“我们没有辜负过您的期望，卡波夫同志。”她真年轻，那张标志的脸蛋是上天赐予的礼物，如果善加利用的话也会成为绝佳的武器。“我爱亚沙，他也爱我。”

爱？

“别傻了，孩子，你连他是什么都不知道。”

女孩颤抖着抱住肩膀。“他是我见过的最真实的人。”

她还在做最后的挣扎。那股倔强劲不知怎么令他想到妮娜，即使埋葬在记忆深处的容颜早已模糊不清。

“真实？”

他用手按住书桌，慢慢起立。“你想知道什么是真实吗？”

……

“啊——！”

——看吧，这就是爱。

“把他的自我意识清干净。”

“全部吗，长官？”

“全部。”

——爱能带来片刻的欢愉，和虚假的憧憬。

“不，你们都对他做了什么……”

“我是在帮你，娜塔莉亚。”

“不，不……”

——爱是成不了什么气候的。

 

***

他是对的，再好的刀具也要经过打磨才能成为见血封喉的利器。

“娜塔莉亚罗蒙诺夫，恭喜你通过了考试。”他最得意的学生躺在手术台上，深色的瞳孔中空空荡荡，不带一丝生命的气息。“从今天开始，你就是黑寡妇。”

女孩将脸转向惨白的墙，一滴泪从干涸的眼眶中滑落。

那堵墙的背后，冬兵的冷冻舱正在结霜。

手术室的灯灭了又亮，他站在厚厚的玻璃窗前，看着鲜红的沙漏一点点纹上少女光滑的背脊。

总有一天你会感谢我的，我的孩子，总有一天。

……

布达佩斯行动执行到一半，黑寡妇未能出现在接头地点。

红房子连接派出几组特工，他们之中没有一个活着回来。

 

***

时光的余烬飘散在风中，如雪般簌簌落下。苏维埃，俄罗斯，不管人们如何称呼他的祖国，为他欢笑与哭泣，用自己和他人的血献上赞歌，冰封万里的国度依旧沉默不语。

他老了，曾经松树般挺拔的身姿如今丑陋地佝起，轻快矫健的步伐化为记忆深处远远回荡的足音，拐杖如同他的第三条腿，只有依仗着它他才能踽踽而行。

在他的国家一切都在改变，也许只有漫长的冬天才是永恒的。

“将军，请您远离窗户。”

对，还有那家伙。除了头发的长度，时光仿佛在他身上冻结了，真是不可思议。

感谢该死的尤里，他退出了那个他为之奋斗半生的世界，把刚成立的公司交给了阿力克。他的时间已经所剩无几，而他打算把它花在观察这个扭曲的家伙如何护卫他的生命上。

“只有你陪着我了。”他碰了碰冬兵手里的玻璃杯。“来吧，让我们为他们的末日干杯。”

冬兵皱着眉头把酒吞了下去。也许是洗脑的副作用吧，那个穿蓝夹克的小伙子过去很喜欢伏特加的，他记得。

电视里的人们正在欢呼，成群结队地涌向色彩斑斓的柏林墙。

 

***

一只鸟停在阳台上整理羽毛，冬兵立刻绷紧了浑身的肌肉，仿佛那是一枚拉开引信的手雷。

他放下书，他已经没有力气继续捧着它了。

“给我念首诗吧，士兵。”

“只要日子够久，没有什么不能被埋葬，荣誉，野心，声望，”冬兵的声音如同杯中相互撞击的冰块。“一个国家的兴起与衰亡……以及那些不为人知的，最初也是最后的爱。”

最初和最后的爱吗？

真不愧是矫情的美国佬写出来的东西。

他微笑着合上眼，缓缓咽下最后一口气。

……

冬兵抬起头，阳光洒在他的鬓角。

清风吹过玻璃的器皿，他听见冰块碎裂的声音。

 

 

FIN

 

***

BGM：白桦林

https://music.163.com/#/song?id=139385&userid=85387258


End file.
